


Double Take

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs in a suit was as foreign to them as seeing him in Uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

"Abby do you have the file I called about?" Gibb's asked as he breezed into the lab.

Whistling when she caught sight of him in the suit and tie, she stated, "Court, huh?"

"Yeah," he grumbled as he took the file and left, brushing past Kate and Tony as they came in.

They did a double take when they saw him.  Seeing Gibbs in a suit was as foreign to them as seeing him in Uniform. 

"Was I seeing things?"

"Nope," Abby answered. "Ní chuirfinn as an leaba é ó bheith ag ithe brioscaí" she said under her breath not noticing Tony's curiosity at what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> translation: I wouldn't kick him out of the bed for eating crackers!


End file.
